Damn Kitten
by Bulecelup
Summary: Anak kucing sialan. Gara-gara itu Craig dicuekin sama Tweek. Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak. Creek.


**Title: **Damn Kitten.

**Pair: **Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **Anak kucing sialan. Gara-gara itu Craig dicuekin sama Tweek. Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak. Creek.

**© SOUTH PARK **belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Craig dari tadi misuh-misuh sendirian di kamarnya. Dia merasa sangat kesal sekali, entah mengapa.

Kedua orang tua dan adiknya sedang pergi entah kemana, Craig gak perduli. Mereka mengajaknya untuk ikut pergi, namun Craig menolak mentah-mentah ajakan mereka. Umurnya sudah 17 tahun, _for god sakes_, udah umur segini masih diajakin buat pergi jalan-jalan nggak guna?

Biasanya kalau dia lagi ada dirumah kayak begini, Tweek akan datang main untuk menemaninya. Mereka akan nonton _Red Racer_ atau film lain sampai bego, atau pergi jalan keluar, ke _Harbucks_ atau ke _Stark's Pond_…

Tapi tumben-tumben aja nih Tweek tidak datang berkunjung.

_Hell_, pemuda maniak kopi itu bahkan tidak mengunjunginya selama 3 hari! Ada apa gerangan!

Craig menarik ujung topi birunya yang panjang secara bersamaan, merasa sangat frustasi. Stripe, hamster peliharaannya menengok sebentar kearah tuannya dibalik kandang kecilnya. Sebelum dia kembali untuk minum dari tabung minumannya.

'_Dammit, Tweek lagi-lagi tak datang kerumahku dan tidak menghubungiku. Ada apa dengannya! Argh, kenapa aku jadi panik begini!_'

Setelah cukup lama mendumel sendirian, akhirnya Craig berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi rumah Tweek. Dia meraih jaket berwarna biru kesayangannya, lalu memasang syal rajutan tebal putih di lehernya.

Craig dengan cepat menuruni tangga, keluar dari rumah, mengunci pintu, dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah Tweek yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari lingkungannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Craig mengetuk pintu rumah Tweek. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu terbuka. Sosok Ibunya Tweek terlihat dari dalam sana.

"Oh, Craig!" ujar wanita itu dengan nada cerah. Craig tersenyum simpul, dia tak mau membuang waktu dengannya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Tweek. "Apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan Tweek? Dia sedang berada di dalam kamarnya sekarang." Ibu muda itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Wow, mungkin dia memang membaca pikiran Craig. "Ya, terima kasih Nyonya Tweak." Craig tanpa basa-basi lagi masuk kedalam dan berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Sementara nyonya rumah melengos pergi ke area dapur.

Craig sudah dianggap sebagai teman keluarga oleh orang tua Tweek, bisa dibilang Craig adalah anak kedua mereka. Kalau Craig lagi sumpek banget sama keadaannya di rumah, dia bakal pergi ke rumah Tweek hanya untuk main atau numpang makan.

Langkah kaki cepat menggema, Craig menaiki anak tangga secara brutal, ingin cepat-cepat menuju kamar Tweek yang terletak di paling ujung.

Dengan sekali dorongan cepat, Craig membuka pintu kamar Tweek. Dia mengharapkan suara teriakan anak itu dari dalam, karena Tweek gampang kaget dengan apapun. Tapi Craig tak mendengar suara teriakan atau apapun, malah…

"Tweek!" sahut Craig saat membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dia berdiri diambang pintu. Sedangkan Tweek sedang duduk disebuah sofa-kecil yang ada di pojok ruangannya, tepat didekat jendela kamarnya. Dia terlihat sedang memeluk sayang benda berbulu abu-abu yang ada diatas pangkuannya.

Craig mengangkat alis.

Tweek menengok kearah pintu, melihat Craig berdiri sambil ngos-ngosan. "C-C-Craig!" Tweek menyahut histeris, seperti biasanya. Dia bangkit dari sofa, sambil membawa benda berbulu yang dari tadi dia elus-elus itu ditangannya.

"…Tweekers…" Craig mengeluarkan nada pembunuh, apalagi saat menyadari kalau yang Tweek bawa ditangannya itu… "Kenapa ada seekor anak kucing ditanganmu?" Tanya Craig. Dia terdengar seperti akan membunuh seseorang menggunakan garpu.

"O-O-oh? Ini?" Tweek mengaruk leher bawah anak kucing itu, mendapatkan dengkuran sebagai balasannya. Membuat Tweek tertawa. Craig menelan ludah melihat Tweek tersenyum, _damn_, dia terlihat imut sekali. "N-a-namanya-GAH- na-namanya adalah I-Iris!" lanjut Tweek.

Tweek kembali mengelus-elus kucing itu, dia bahkan menempatkannya di samping pundaknya, menepuk-nepuk kepala kucing itu seperti bayi mungil. Entah kenapa Craig jadi merasa kesal melihat Tweek sepertinya sangat sayang dengan kucing itu.

Tadinya Craig mau nanya sejak kapan Tweek memelihara binatang itu, tapi dia inget kalau dia punya tujuan yang lebih penting. "Kenapa selama 3 hari ini kau tidak datang ke rumahku, Tweek? Biasanya kau datang main ke rumahku." Tanyanya.

Tweek mengeluarkan suara bingung. "E-Eh, ma-maaf. So-soalnya aku—aku se-sedang me-menguru-rus Iris!" jawab Tweek. Iris yang ada di pundaknya mengeong, dia kembali memposisikan kucing itu tidur terlentang diatas buaian tangannya.

"Selama 3 hari, Tweek? Selama 3 hari kau mengurus kucing itu?" Craig naik pitam. Pacarnya tercinta yang teramat sangat imut dan bikin geregetan ini nyuekin dia cuman gara-gara kucing busuk yang ada di tangannya itu!

Tweek engeh kalau Craig marah padanya. Dia jadi takut dan merasa bersalah. "Ma-ma-maafkan aku! Ja-jangan me-membu-bunuhku, C-C-Craig!" pintanya. Air mata bahkan mulai menggenang dibawah pelupuk matanya.

Craig menghela nafas, "Aku tak akan membunuhmu. Tapi aku akan membunuh kucing itu." Dia memberi Iris tatapan tajam. Kucing itu mengeong ditatap olehnya.

"EEEEEHHHH!" Tweek kembali menjadi sangat histeris. Dia memeluk Iris erat, protektif dengannya. "Ja-jangan! Kau tidak bo-boleh melu-lukai Iris! Dia ha-hanya ku-kucing ke-ke-kecil!" dia sampai berjalan mundur dari Craig.

Craig jadi makin geram, lalu meneriakinya. "Aku kesal karena kau tidak datang menemuiku selama 3 hari, membuatku khawatir dan kesal setengah mati, sudah begitu kau tidak membalas _texting_-ku… hanya karena kau keasyikan mengurus kucing itu! _For God Sake's_, TWEEK!"

Tweek melototi Craig. Begitupun sebaliknya. Craig kembali terengah-engah, dia baru pertama kalinya berteriak sekencang itu setelah membantai Cartman beberapa minggu yang lalu karena telah menjebak Tweek di _basement_ tempat parkir sebuah mall.

"….Maaf. aku seharusnya…. Ah, _dammit_." Craig sadar kalau dia seharusnya tak marah-marah kepada Tweek seperti ini. Dia memutar badannya menghadap ke pintu, merasa malu untuk melihat Tweek.

Tweek terdiam. Dia menurunkan Iris, lalu berjalan mendekati Craig. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, dia memeluk Craig dari belakang. Dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di punggung pemuda itu, merasakan otot punggungnya menegang.

"M-ma-maaf, C-Craig. Ak-ak-GAH! Aku seharusnya me-member-beritahumu ter-terlebih dahu-hulu…" kata Tweek, seluruh badannya gemetaran, dia makin mengencangkan pelukannya kepada Craig.

Craig menghela nafas berat. Dia menyuruh Tweek untuk melepaskan pelukannya agar dia bisa berbalik badan menghadapnya.

Senyuman simpul menghiasi wajah pucat Tweek. "K-Kau me-me-merasa cem-buru de-dengannya, huh?" dia melirik ke Iris yang sedang duduk di dekat tempat tidur, menjilati tangannya.

Wajah Craig langsung memanas. Sepuhan merah merayap, membuat wajahnya merah seperti tomat spanyol. "NGGAK! Siapa bilang aku cemburu dengan binatang itu, hah! Aku cuman khawatir denganmu, mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku selama 3 hari, itu saja!" bantah Craig habis-habisan.

Tweek yang ada malah ketawa. Tawanya sangat lucu sekali, membuat Craig jadi makin panas aja…. "Oh, Craig… ja-jangan bo-bohong padaku…" sedikit air mata jatuh dari pinggir matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Craig sekarang jadi merasa jengkel. Untuk meredakan tawa pacarnya, dia langsung menghantamkan bibirnya ke Tweek. Tweek mendesah ketika Craig mendorong tubuhnya kearah sofa, mereka jatuh berdua keatasnya. Tweek di posisi bawah, dan Craig berada diatasnya, mendominasi ciuman.

Tangan Craig kelayapan kemana-mana, memasuki kemeja lengan panjang milik Tweek, meraba bagian dada dan perutnya. Sedangkan Tweek memeluk leher Craig, menahannya untuk tetap menciumnya sampai dia kehilangan nafas dan kontrol.

Setelah cukup lama beradu cium dan lidah, mereka berdua melepaskan diri. Craig duduk di atas tubuh Tweek. Dia melihat Tweek terengah-engah dibawahnya, dengan bibir yang merah dan bengkak. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat celananya jadi sempit dengan seketika.

Disaat Craig mau mencium Tweek lagi, dia menyadari kalau Iris menengok kearah mereka. Kepala kecilnya miring kesamping, ekor panjangnya bergoyang-goyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat seperti biji kopi membulat, seperti memfokuskan diri kepada sesuatu.

Craig memberi anak kucing itu tatapan tajam, lalu mengancamnya sambil membuat gerakan tangan seperti mengusir.

"Hus, hus, pergi sana. Dia milikku sekarang." Kata sang pemuda yang suka memakai _chullo_ warna biru dengan _puffy ball_ kuning diatasnya.

Tweek kembali tertawa mendengar Craig mengancam Iris, yang notabene adalah binatang, tak mengerti dengan bahasa manusia.

Mereka pun kembali berciuman, tak perduli dengan tatapan Iris maupun pintu kamar yang belum dikunci. Lagian ibunya Tweek nggak akan menganggu mereka, dia tak akan iseng-iseng bertanya soal apa yang mereka lakukan diatas sana…

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music on the background: "Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop" – Landon Pigg)

**Zashache/Mattgasm: **...Yang buka blogspot saya, pasti tau fanfic lama ini xD kenapa saya re-upload di ffn? Karena saya pengen ngetik fanfic lagi, tapi belom dapet inspirasi dan waktu... makanya kepingin menjamah akun ffn lagi xDDD (udah lama gak dibelai, gak dikasih makan, dsb) sekian dan terima kasih!


End file.
